Sea Breeze
by NightDove
Summary: AK One-shot. A more in-depth look at the blossomed romance between the Avatar and his love after the events of Sozin's comet. Katara knows that she cares for Aang, but is that enough to completely open her heart to him?


_**This a one-shot dedicated to the outcome of the series finale.** _As a semi-kataang shipper, I was both happy and slightly dissapointed with how Aang and Katara's kiss turned out. I mean, sure, it's great they finally did it, but I didn't feel like we as the audience got enough perspective of Katara's feelings for Aang aside from jealousy when he gets near other girls. Unlike Katara, we have perspective on how Aang's feelings developed and WHY they did. The same thing goes for almost every other couple shown on Avatar with the possible exception of Mai and Zuko. I personally want to be taken on the ride of how these feelings develop and come into a boil because, frankly, I think that Aang deserved a bit more from the girl he loves.

Ah well, this is just for fun. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you will enjoy reading it. Feel free to leave a review before you leave. ;)

_Avatar _and all related characters are created by Mark DiMartino and and Bryan Konietzko and is property of Nickelodeon Studios.

_**Sea Breeze**_

* * *

A warm breeze pushed Aang's scent towards Katara as they embraced. As she breathed him in, something deep within her ricocheted about; what it was, she was not entirely sure. Nevertheless, it sent her heartbeat, her senses, and even her very blood flow into a faster pace.

The rush was enough to shake her back into reality as she gently pulled away from her tender airbender.

Pulling away from him, she took the time to notice Aang's rosier cheeks and the sort of dreamy way he blinked as he gazed back at her.

With a quick lick at his lips, Aang spoke first, softly. "Thank you, Katara."

She blinked gently at him before smiling. "Why are you thanking me, Aang?"

Aang kept smiling as he released Katara from his arms and held onto her hand. "For saving this world," He replied, now shifting his glance toward the sunset. "And everyone in it."

Katara, albeit flattered, was slightly taken aback by the gratitude. "What do you mean? It was you, the Avatar, who brought peace to this world."

Aang's smile only widened as he continued to look outwards, shaking his head lightly as he laced Katara's hand between his own. "But it was you who brought peace to me, first." He said, as he turned back to her. "You had saved me long before I had saved anyone else; whether when that was being struck by lightning or frozen in an ice berg, you brought me back."

Katara smiled as she remembered similar words being spoken after Aang had regained consciousness from the lightning strike in Ba Sing Se. She could still plainly see the absolute gratitude in Aang's sad eyes when he turned towards her on that Fire Nation ship.

_'You saved me.'_

Aang then brought Katara's hand to his face and laid her palm against his cheek, holding it there; showing her how warm his face can be. "For that, I am grateful Katara. I am very, very, grateful."

With that, he brought her fingers to his lips and gently kissed them with closed eyes. It was as though he were savoring them, holding them with a gentle but firm grip in case she was to fly away.

Katara, touched by the gesture, stood still with her eyes fixated on Aang.

"Are we now together?" Aang softly asked as his eyes opened again.

The question hung idly in the air as yet another—though cooler—breeze swept through them. Katara, mute all of a sudden, could only look back at the gentle monk with shy eyes and an immobile tongue.

As badly as she wanted to answer "yes" to not only bring closure to Aang's insecurities as well as her own, she could not even bring her eyes to a blink. Isn't it obvious, though? She _did_ kiss him, on her _own_ initiative just now. Doesn't that prove enough of her returned feelings for him, or could it be that the aftershock of the recently ended hundred-year war just push her towards him in these moments of liberated emotion?

_'Of course not, Aang means a lot to me.'_ Katara thought.

But looking into those beseeching gray eyes only strengthened her silence, until Aang finally smiled a sad smile and embraced her again.

"I understand," He said. "I waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

With that, he released her, and with a last sad smile, walked back towards Iroh's tea shop.

Another breeze rustled through her hair as she watched him, heart drumming and all, trying to figure out why in the world she could not accept his love.

Suddenly feeling withdrawn, Katara turned back towards the now periwinkle sky (the sun had by then just set) and tried to think things over when she felt someone approaching her.

"Katara, what're you doing up here?" Zuko asked as he nonchalantly placed his elbows on the railing.

Katara gently sighed and continued to look at the sky. "I was thinking the same thing, Zuko." She then looked at him. "Where's Mai?"

The new Fire Lord smiled. "She's gone home to welcome her father. He's returning from Omashu to resume his political duties here."

"Why aren't you going with her?"

Zuko chuckled. "Think it's best that he relaxes tonight before I come over tomorrow."

Katara then hooked a curious eyebrow. "What happens tomorrow?"

Still smiling, Zuko looked back at Katara. "I am going to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage."

Taken aback by both surprise and happiness for him, Katara's blue eyes suddenly went wide as an excited gasp escaped her lips.

With her hands raised up, Katara could only pipe "_Oh, Zuko!_" before throwing them around him in a warm hug. All this seemed so unbelievable just a couple months ago, when she was disposed to kill him if he even made a wrong step. However, in the time past that, she had learned to forgive him for his wrongs and realize that any distrust and pain she initially had transformed into a close, giving friendship. Next to Aang, Zuko was her dearest friend.

"I am so happy for you." She said into his robe.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko replied. "Mai has saved my life and risked her own because she loves me. Now all I want to do is give her my love and life in return."

With those words, Katara remembered Aang expressing his own thankfulness for her saving his life. The established connection and an aching heart convinced her to tread further.

With a last few moments of silence, Katara decided to risk it.

"Zuko," She began slowly. "How do you know when you…love somebody?"

* * *

"Everyone, we've been invited as honorary guests to the Fire Lord's wedding!" Sokka exclaimed, stretching out the fancy scroll delivered by the palace's distinguishable swan-cranes. Everyone from within Iroh's brewing kitchen had gathered around. "He says that he would've invited us himself but he's up to his neck in engagement and reconstructive planning."

"I'll say," Suki inputted as she reached towards the end of the scroll. "There's a whole book here of details."

"It's going to be on Ember Island," Sokka continued. "Exactly three weeks from today."

Suddenly the attention of everyone was vacuumed by the sniffles of the nearby elderly man.

"What's the matter with you?" Toph piped up to Iroh. "Shouldn't you be leaping for joy that you're going to be a grandpa or something?"

Iroh chuckled as he wiped away his tears. "My dear, when you're this old, you'll just be tearing up to know you've made it this far to see your children grow up and be happy." He smiled again, drier now. "Life doesn't always guarantee you the luxury of becoming a grandparent, 

nor does it even with witnessing my nephew's wedding. But knowing that he will at last wallow in happiness and love has given me the greatest joy yet."

"Yes," Aang agreed. "Iroh is right, the present should be savored and recognized for the gift it truly is."

"Well said, Aang." Sokka chirped as he grabbed hold of his teacup. "To the present!"

Everyone merrily followed suit with their cups. "To the present!" They chimed as the clatter of cups rang throughout the kitchen.

In the middle of drinking their brew, the costumer bell rang, summoning Iroh to his feet.

"The present awaits, children." He jovially stated as he passed through the bead-string curtain.

Upon passing through, the breeze created by Iroh's hurrying girth tipped the clank of the nearby chimes, unveiling their sweet, serene melody.

Katara, silent the whole time, couldn't help but associate their phonetic charm with Aang's words from the previous night. Before she could help it, she caught herself looking at him, admiring his mature, enlightened glow and realizing now that he was, in fact, handsome.

Though thirteen he was, he was already blossoming with manly features, like a sturdy posture and a heavier, impressing presence.

Through it all, however, she was convinced the most beautiful thing about him was the sincere, penetrating, almost pensive way he gazed back at her; as though all blind adoration was just being poured through his confessing gray eyes.

It was then she realized they were making eye contact, each one at the other's mercy. If one were to look away, the world may have stopped.

Aang, at first skeptical of whether Katara was looking at him or something else, tried not to notice her stare. However, upon realizing that she not only was looking at him, but was fixated on him, he readily returned the glance.

After a few moments, he needed to hug her, touch her, something to bring her close.

The very first step he took snapped Katara back to the present and feed her gaze from their romantic trance.

Before Aang could react, she had brushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

That way it had remained for two and a half grueling weeks: nervous glances, quick embraces and stuttering small talk. There was no denying Katara's feelings for Aang were profound, but there was something in the timing that wouldn't allow her to accept him. The Avatar, meanwhile, had made his shy attempts at being closer to her (discreet they were), but all in vain as the stubborn Katara only edged in the opposite direction.

One night, as all were gathered around Iroh's tea table for dinner, the plump elder rose with a great smile on his face.

"Everyone, as you all know, 'The Jasmine Dragon' will be hosting its first music night tomorrow. As such, I want you all to know how proud I am of all of you who have put in their time to making everything perfect." At this point, he chuckled. "Even you, Sokka."

As an echo of giggles hummed throughout the room, Sokka made a childlike stab at his roasted duck. "Well pardon me for trying to play something as complicated as a dombra for all your guys' entertainment!"

With another thick chuckle, Iroh good-spiritedly patted Sokka on the back. "The point is, you tried, and with enough practice, you'll become a valued member of the song band in a future music night. I think you have true potential."

To this, Sokka's crooked lips stretched into a bashful smile, unaware of the sniveling comment Toph had just passed.

True to Iroh's praise, that following night, the entire tea shop was radiant with decoration, laughter, and festivity. Not a single chair, table, or teacup was left unfilled, and each of the kids was wearing semi-formal wardrobes. Color, if anything else lit the room with luminescent beauty.

"I do love beautiful things." Iroh said as he poured another cup of his popular ginseng tea.

"You deserve them." Katara responded as she took the cup and placed it along with others on an elegant plate.

"Thank you, Katara," Replied the humble old man. "Might I also say that you look stunning this night?"

It was true, Katara was ravishing tonight. With an entourage of all shades of blue that cascaded down her flowing dress, she honestly appeared like a serene sea-goddess.

Or so thought Aang, anyway.

Across from the room, he could not take his eyes off of her, nor could he cease the heat packing in his cheeks. Above all else, though, he could not stop the pounding in his chest, finding only minimal relief in squeezing the paper clutched in his left hand.

The whole night, the small band of White Lotus elders faithfully played their sweet harmony with Iroh occasionally joining in with either a play on the dombra or the humming of his soft vocals.

At last, when Iroh made eye contact with the anxious Avatar, he dutifully nodded his head and carried out his promise.

"I have a very special and honored guest here this night." He began "He has brought forth a piece of expression he wishes to read. Dear guests, I present to you Avatar Aang."

Jelly legs hoisted the Avatar onto the shallow stage as the chanting of claps welcomed him. He scanned the room quickly until he saw his gorgeous Katara standing there in the kitchen doorway.

With that, he hastily composed himself and drew a deep breath.

"I call this…"Sea Breeze":

_I knew from the first day, something inside,_

_Like a wave, washed away all my sorrow,_

_But does this love come and go, like the tide?_

_Or will it still be here by tomorrow?"_

At this point, he raised his eyes once, and saw that she hadn't moved. He prayed with all his heart that she was listening, and hoped she would get the message.

"_Never fear, though, for I will be the wind,_

_And come rushing back when you rise again._

_The wind and the tide be us, you and I_

_Forever in harmony, side by side._"

He made a last look out to the dead silent audience. Unbeknownst to him, Katara had begun to tear.

"_Like the push and pull of the loyal seas,_

_Always we will be: a loving sea breeze._"

The Avatar then lowered his parchment and sighed relief. At once, the entire shop rang with applause. To the side, Iroh was slapping his thick, wide hands proudly. In the kitchen doorway, Katara stood with one hand clasped over her heart, a single tear trickling down her warm cheek.

* * *

"Wonderful everyone tonight was magnificent indeed!" Iroh praised as he swept up the last small bit of decoration from the floor. "Especially you, Aang, that was a touching piece of work."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Shakespeare here could pull nauseating phrases like those from the sky?" Toph retorted, giving a congratulatory punch to Aang's arm.

"I may be wrong," Iroh interrupted. "But words like those don't come from the sky. They come from some place a bit more special." He said as he gently poked at Aang's chest.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Suki commented. "If someone wrote something like that for me, I'd fall for them in an instant."

"Oh yeah?" Challenged Sokka as he came rushing in with a slightly wrinkled scroll. "Well, listen to this!"

As Sokka cleared his throat, something that began with "You're so pretty like a kitty" drowned away the further Aang walked towards Katara's room. It was so strange now that after so long of having travelled together and sleeping nearby one another that each person had their own bedroom.

As Aang stopped in front of Katara's door, he nervously coughed and ran his hand over his smooth head. Just when he was about to knock, Katara had emerged, just as shocked and nervous as he was.

A silence swept by before Katara took the initiative.

"H-Hi Aang."

"Hey, Katara."

"I, um, really liked your poem."

"…I'm really glad to hear you say that, Katara. I've spent nights working on it. It means a lot that you liked it."

"W-Well…if you really want to know, I more than like it. I guess you could say that I sort of…"

She paused before a nervous chuckle escaped.

Aang zoned his ears in on this. "Yes?"

She felt her cheeks grow hotter as she gradually pushed herself to it. "…I sort of…loved…"

That was all that she could say. Anything else became clogged in her throat. When Aang's patience finally understood that this was as far as she'd dare go, he spoke.

"Thanks Katara…again."

The knowing eyes he then made to her were enough to send all her heart in a wild frenzy. All she could do was awkwardly nod her head and step back.

At last, she mustered, "G-Goodnight."

The Avatar, still undoubtedly bothered by her refusal to accept him, was somehow amused by her newfound nervousness. With a quirking eye, he returned her "Goodnight" before watching her disappear back behind her door.

When Katara closed the door behind her, she turned around and leaned her back against the door. With a thumping heart and racing mind, she could let her weight slowly slide towards the ground as she softly thought aloud, "What's the matter with me?"

Time afterwards, she went to bed and soon unearthed the answer.

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the glorious union of these two souls." Began the sage as Zuko and Mai, both dressed beautifully, knelt before him.

The temple, hosting filled rows of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe guests, had already begun to echo minor sniffles and admiring sighs; most notably, Iroh's.

In the first several rows sat Aang and Katara, technically in the same row but separated by the walkway made for the entered bride. Aang, mildly discontent with the seating arrangement, snuck a quick glance over to Katara before she could look back at him. He was so enveloped in his thoughts that he could only zone in and out of what the sage was saying.

"…and take love truthfully, for better or for worse…"

The same effect was taking its toll on Katara and, during the vows, found herself listing what it was about Aang that made him so…_wonderful_.

Her gaze kept hold. _His bravery._

The Avatar only looked back. _Her beauty._

"…for richer or poorer…"

_His ways of peace._

_Her willing to sacrifice for others._

"…through health and through sickness…"

_His willing to risk his life for me._

_Her patience in aiding me._

"…forever faithful and true…"

_He was always there for me._

_She always gave me hope._

"…To always love, honor and cherish…"

_My desire to be with him._

_My desire to be with her._

"…and savor every moment with each other, forever and on."Concluded the sage.

_There they were, as Katara had dreamt it, just she and Aang by the sea. Sea breeze was seeping through her long, loose chocolate locks when she saw him a little ways away, just letting the tide pool up and over his feet. Upon making eye contact, the warm cloud-like feeling she had before engulfed her, giving her entire surroundings a rosier glow._

_He looked back at her, his tender smile radiant against the shadows of the sunset. He began to approach her, and every step he took closer was one more she wanted to run away. She couldn't, though, not this time. She didn't want to. She let him come to her, until he grasped her hand as he did before, and when he kissed it…Good Lord, did it feel beautiful._

"Do you, Zuko of the Fire Nation, take Mai as your lawfully-wedded wife?"

Aang's fixation on Katara couldn't be broken. He then recalled the conversation he had with Iroh several days before the music night. What wisdom some elders certainly have!

_'Iroh,' Asked the Avatar. 'When you want something, but are not sure on how to go for it, what do you do?'_

_The clever old veteran smiled into his teacup, all too aware of the Avatar's obvious infatuation for the kind Water Tribe girl. He had first put two and two together when Aang had before asked him advice in Ba Sing Se. The embrace they shared shortly afterward had put all his curiosities to rest._

_'As I have said before, young Air Nomad,' Counseled he, 'If you continue down the path of life with an open mind and an open heart, things will become clear to you.'_

_'But Iroh, I can easily continue down my own path. What I want to know is what if I want someone to take this same path with me? Perhaps…make a path of our own?'_

_Iroh chuckled as he poured another hot cup for his friend. 'What's yours, is yours, Aang. No one is going to take it from you.' He chuckled again when the confused Avatar let out a frustrated sigh._

_'Sometimes you and my nephew act very much alike. Always desperate for answers, and not realizing that half the excitement of life comes from not knowing what'll happen next.'_

_'It's not knowing that's driving me crazy.' Sighed Aang again. 'Sometimes I wish I could just take what I want and…'_

_He stopped short of another sigh._

_'Simply taking things is barbaric, if I may say, Aang. Recall, the pen is always mightier than the sword.'_

_Aang, absorbing the hint, finally looked at Iroh's mischievous smile. An idea beginning to form in his head…_

_'I'll let you in on a secret, young Airbender: follow your passion, and life will reward you.'_

"I do," Replied Zuko.

"And do you, Mai of the Fire Nation, take Zuko as your lawfully-wedded husband?"

Zuko's words rang in Katara's ears. Like her, he also had a hard time accepting someone's love or even admitting that he reciprocated the emotion.

_'The way I see it,' Stated the Firebender, 'It's when you feel like you have nothing to hide. Like being…free. It's being taken for who you are and nothing else. Heh, and trust me, I would know about having things to hide.' At that point, the lamplight shone on his infamous scar._

_Katara smiled. 'I suppose it took you a while to let go, then.'_

_'Not really. In fact, letting go of my pains was a process that Mai, if anything, speeded up for me. She helped through so much in such a short time. I guess what it all comes down to is, it's the desire to let go of all doubts and pains of the past in order to secure a better future with them.'_

_She then recalled how much weight and misery had been lifted from her shoulders that fateful day she uncovered him from the iceberg. The pain of the war, though great, is now only scheduled to an hourglass in her heart. Her pains will soon go away and all else will be reborn into a new world of youth, beauty, and peace._

She owed all of this to Aang.

"I do," Responded Mai.

With a smile, the sage began rolling up the scroll. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He then warmly looked at Zuko. "You may now kiss the bride."

Finally Katara was able to let go of her gaze with Avatar and drew in a deep at breath at the beautiful spectacle: a husband and his wife sharing their first kiss. Katara's smile quietly widened as he sighed out all her doubts.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai!"

As the newlyweds embraced, the entire temple roared with applause and flickered with the raining petals of Fire Lilies. All present were on their feet, tossing petals, clapping and rejoicing in the couple's happiness.

They came down the hall and began the chain of hugs, kisses and laughter. Aang, meanwhile, was trying his best to look past the ambushing crowd and locate Katara. When at last the view cleared, there she was, dressed in blue with her long dark hair coming down in gracious waves past her shoulders.

The glow of the setting sun basked around her as she stood in the open doorway of the temple, smiling at him from a distance, admiring how handsome he looked in his proud Air Nomad robes.

She then exited out alone…but not for long.

* * *

Gentle waves crashed onto the shores of Ember Island, each one thrusting a cool, calming breeze into Katara's warm face. Her long blue dress fluttered just out of the waters' reach and she relished in the cool refreshment her feet had in being in water.

Aang watched from behind, admiring everything about her. Oh, how badly did he want to once more kiss those soft lips of hers. He knew from the she stared that she cared for him as much as he did for her. What was holding her back?

Her sharp hearing picked up on his shifting feet. She turned around to see those adoring gray eyes. This time, she made no refusal to become entranced by him and all his glory.

"Katara…" Aang breathed.

In the winds of the surf, the Avatar once more took notice of her beauty: the way the rich hues of blue accentuated the almost celestial shine in her eyes, the way her flowing dark hair brought extra light the rose of her cheeks.

She gazed at him for the first time entirely as a woman, not a friend. His shapely, yet lean shoulders brought a masculine balance to his strong jaw and prominent tattoos. She tried to figure out how unbelievably handsome he is, and what she wouldn't give to be in his embrace again.

"Aang, I'm…you…" She tried explaining first, but then realized it was all unnecessary, "…you're just so wonderful..."

The Avatar, taken aback by the compliment could only stare back at her with his mouth slightly agate.

She could not longer stand it; she ran from the water and threw her arms around him. In the tightest embrace she could give, she leaned her mouth towards his ear and let everything go.

"...And I…_love you._"

Aang couldn't feel the end of his internal somersaults. The chills of sheer joy were cooling his spine as he immediately embraced her back. Suddenly, every molecule of his being was prone to even the shyest sensation.

Everything just seemed to _glow_.

Before he could make any more mental notes of the situation, Katara's arms had wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the sweetest kiss, cradling his head.

It was everything he had ever wanted, right down to the last detail.

As much as he wanted to continue, he had to make sure this wasn't another false hope.

"Katara? Does this mean we're finally—?"

She kissed him again before he could finish. At this point, she felt words were no longer needed.

"Yes Aang, it does." Was all she said.

* * *

For Joshua.


End file.
